Financial institutions often issue loans to their customers in the form of mortgages, installment loans, credit lines, credit card accounts, and other accounts whereby a customer incurs a debt in favor of the financial institution. Oftentimes, and for various reasons, a customer debtor of a financial institution may fail to repay the loan debt in accordance with the terms and conditions of the loan (e.g., by failing to make payments when due or other default). Occurrence of such a default may be indicative of a customer's inability or difficulty in meeting loan obligations, and thus may present financial risk to the financial institution in the event the customer is unable to satisfy the outstanding loan balance. To mitigate this risk, representatives of a financial institution may manually contact a delinquent customer (e.g., via telephone, letter, e-mail, etc.) to offer assistance to the customer in paying all or part of past-due balances or installments of a loan account. In some instances, a customer may also initiate contact with the financial institution to seek such assistance. Such assistance may be an offer for credit counseling, an offer for an alternative payment plan for the loan, or other suitable assistance. However, for financial institutions with numerous delinquent customers, such manual contact to offer assistance may be difficult and/or costly.